


12 Days of Smutmass

by Spectre058



Category: DCU (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Work In Progress, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Totally an original name, I swear. A dozen smut sprints, posted one a day until the 24th. Characters and themes chosen by my Tumblr followers as a last hoorah! WIll update tags as needed for new characters.





	1. On the first day of Smutmass

_On the first day of smutmass, Spectre wrote about, Princess Leia in an Ewok hut._

 

The primitive cot was rough against her back, but Leia didn’t care about that They’d done it! The Emperor was dead, his Deathstar blown to pieces around him and his grand fleet scattered! It was everything she’d dreamed about almost as long as she’d been alive. And with one dream down, it was time to make another one come true. She’d practically hauled Han off his feet when she’d dragged him into this hut, but she didn’t care. Tonight was a night for celebration, and that was exactly what she intended to do. Outside the hut, the sounds of the ewok celebration still raged, music and cheering drowning out the much more animalistic noises they were making here. Inside there was just her and Han. No more flirting, no more cocky innuendos. Here and now she was getting what she wanted, and what she wanted was to be fucked, hard!

 

And she was not disappointed. Han had her down on her back, legs spread wide to get him as deep as possible. Maybe it was the setting, maybe the beat of the drums, or maybe he was just feeling what she was feeling, because he wasn’t holding anything back. Her body rocked with each thrust, pounded into the rough blankets with animal ferocity. This was exactly what she needed, and she fucked him back with eager abandon. She welcomed each hammering thrust with a matching thrust of her own, urging him deeper, harder. Their frantic rhythm drove them both on, pushing them to go faster, to fuck harder, to fucking live now that there was a galaxy to do it in! Outside, the celebration reached a new pitch, the drum beats getting even faster. And inside, they matched that beat, adding the slap of flesh to the percussive rhythm. Just as the singing reached its crescendo, so did they, howling their victory over the Empire with everybody else.

 


	2. On the Second day of Smutmass

_On the Second day of Smutmass, Spectre wrote about: Tali masturbating._

_And Princess_ _[ Leia in an Ewok hut!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008&t=MzUzZDFjZGJmYzc0Y2QwZWIwZWQwODNiNWI3OWY0MzdlZjRjYTNmZiwxZTBkNWM1MGEwY2VlZWU3ODQ5YmY3MTJjZTUxZWJlNGIzYWY5ZThk)_

* * *

 

Quarian suits were designed for many things, protection from space, biological threats, gunfire, even style and aesthetics were considered in the design. Most quairan’s tinkered with their suits, personalizing and adapting the fairly modular base design to do whatever they needed it to do. If you were going to spend your whole life in something, it paid to make it flexible. Some of them added VR filters to their masks, others incorporated specialized narcotic delivery systems, there were even rumors of some of the people experimenting with full emersion VR systems incorporating direct nerve stimulation. Tali hadn’t gone in for that though. She’d kept her system much more geared towards the things that mattered to her aboard the Normandy. Upgraded electronics suites, improved shield cycling, emergency inoculation and medi-gel injectors. Oh, and one other thing.

The buzzing between her legs intensified, pulsing in time to the beat of the Turian krash music that Garrus had turned her onto. It was fast, bass heavy, and exactly the kind of rhythm she wanted right now. The music churned and swelled, and the vibrators built into her suit went with them, sending waves of sensation and pleasure radiating through her. Her moans provided a vocal component to the music that the Turians hadn’t found necessary to include. She scrabbled at her crotch, wanting to move on, but not quite ready to yet. Pounding bass send shudder after shudder through her, vibrations tingling out from her pussy all the way along her body. She could feel the music building, feel it’s pumping, jittering, resounding climax coming and she poised herself, waiting, teetering at the edge until… There! The beat suddenly accelerated, the thumping becoming a hammering. Her fingers pushed against her crotch, sensors in her gloves activating another of her upgrades and pushing a hard-light dildo into her pussy. Finally! She moved her fingers, thrusting the toy deeper. Its movements matched her fingers, and she fucked herself harder and harder as the song’s accelerated pace rocketed towards its crescendo. She reached hers just in time with the music, a brief peak of undiluted sound and frantic energy that washed through her like electric ecstasy before shattering apart into fading sound and ebbing need. With a contented sigh, Tali moved her hand, letting the toy recede back into its emitter. Then she selected the next song and got ready to do it all again.


	3. On the Third day of Smutmass

_On the Third day of Smutmass, Spectre wrote about: Jack’s dirty 3-way_

[Tali masturbating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/39906837)

_And[Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/39881685)_ _[Leia in an Ewok hut!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008&t=MzUzZDFjZGJmYzc0Y2QwZWIwZWQwODNiNWI3OWY0MzdlZjRjYTNmZiwxZTBkNWM1MGEwY2VlZWU3ODQ5YmY3MTJjZTUxZWJlNGIzYWY5ZThk) _

 

Jack didn’t do anything halfway, never had. So, when she set out to have a good time, she had a fucking good time. It had started with a drink. One drink turned into a few, a few turned into many, and many turned into a bar fight. That had been the start of the night, and it had only gotten more fun from there. Violence was a turn on for her, always had been. So, when the fight started to wind down, she’d picked two of the survivors, grabbed them by whatever was handy, and dragged them out into the ally to get her fix.

 

The first of her conscripted partners was a human. She’d been a little disappointed to find out his dick wasn’t as impressive as hisbar fighting skills, but he was plenty game once he’d figured out what she wanted. Now he stood behind her, his big, meaty hands wrapped around her head as he enthusiastically fucked her face. Her other partner was much more what she’d been looking for. Big krogan, big dick, and big energy. He held her entirely off the ground, feet dangling as he pounded her cunt with ferocious focus. Each pounding thrust forced her further down on the disappointment’s shaft, making up for his size by forcing him further and further down her throat. The messy circles of color her lipstick had smeared around his base was running as she choked and drooled on his cock, running down his balls only to be slapped right back over her chin and neck as they slapped into her. It was brutal, dirty, totally ill advised, and very, very her.

 

It seemed to do it for the Krogan too, because with a primal roar, he came, filling her up with so much cum she felt like she was going to burst. It wasn’t enough though, and she pushed off of disappointment, ramming herself back onto the Krogan. The massive cock shoved deep inside, squeezing his cum out around himself. She fucked herself on his cock until the idiot got the message and picked up the pace himself. Each thrust spilled more of the thick heat out until it was running down her legs freely. She screamed out her own orgasm around the cock in her mouth, drool and spittle splattering his balls and splashing back onto her. That got disappointment off, and his spunk joined the fluids leaking and splattering from her mouth. For a few moments, Jack just hung between them, her own orgasm crashing through her, until, with a groan, both of her partners stumbled back and she slid off their cocks to splash onto the puddle of cum beneath her. She lay in the mess for a second, catching her breath. Then disappointment had to open his mouth and fucking ruin it.

 

“Wait till I tell the guys!” He slurred. “I’m gonna-” The galaxy never found out what he was going to do, because a deep violet sphere of energy picked him up and smashed him through a nearby window. Jack pushed herself to her feel and arched an eyebrow at the Krogan, who took a step back, then drew up short as steel hard fingers wrapped around his dangling cock. Jack had come for a good time, and she wasn’t done yet. As the petite human started to tug on his shaft, the Krogan began to wonder just what he was in for.


	4. On the fourth day of smutmass

_On the fourth day of smutmass,_   _Spectre wrote about: Aria and anal_  
[Jack’s dirty 3-Way](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39951561&t=ODg3NzBlNWQxMWZjMTQwYjI1OGQzZjZiODk3ZTVmYWM2YjhiMTllYixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1)  
[Tali masturbating](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39906837&t=MGY5NzgxZWUzMDNmOGNjODQyMWJlYmFjN2RkMDVlZjMwZDA4YjdlZSxyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1)  
And [Princess](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39881685&t=NGNjNjM3NjllZjRmZmYxMzVlOTcwMWExYzcwZjFjNmJkMzUxMWY5YixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1) [Leia in an Ewok hut!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008&t=MzUzZDFjZGJmYzc0Y2QwZWIwZWQwODNiNWI3OWY0MzdlZjRjYTNmZiwxZTBkNWM1MGEwY2VlZWU3ODQ5YmY3MTJjZTUxZWJlNGIzYWY5ZThk)

 

Being the pirate queen of Omega had its perks. Drinks, drugs, girls, guys, anything she wanted was hers for the taking. Sometimes though, she was the one who wanted to be taken. Nobody on the station was willing to give her what she wanted. Aria was exactly what she presented to the rest of the world, a stone cold bitch with credit signs where her heart should be. She knew it, her allies knew it, and her “subjects” knew it. That meant that none of them would give her what she wanted, they were too fucking scared of what she’d do to them afterwards. 

 

Which was why, when Aldo had informed her that Commander Shepard was on their way into her club, Aria had finally found a chance to indulge herself. She’d greeted Shepard alone in her private booth. No guards, no sycophants, and no clothes. Shepard's expression had been priceless. They’d rallied though. Her greeting had been an invitation, and Shepard had accepted. She hadn’t just given herself to them though, she made it clear that Shepard needed to take what they wanted. And they had. The power and spirit was exactly what she wanted. Nobody fucked her anymore. Oh, sure, she could get laid any time she wanted, but that wasn’t the same. No, this was what she wanted, a no holds barred fucking! And Shepard was delivering! 

 

Before long Aria was bent over her couch, getting fucked like she was still a lower wards whore. Hard thrusts plunged Shepard into her ass at a frantic pace, driving waves of pleasure deeper and deeper through her. Those thrusts were interspersed with sharp stinging pain as she was spanked at unpredictable intervals. Aria growled at the pain, the sound swallowed by Afterlife’s ambient noise, and she thrust back against Shepard, urging them harder and deeper. The Commander responded, grabbing her arms and hauling her up, arching her back and showing her off to the entire club. Anybody on the dance floor who looked up at her private box right now would see her. See the Queen of Omega getting fucked up the ass. It was a blatant power move, and it was just the kind of fun she’d been looking for. Let her subjects see her, she didn’t care if the idiots saw her getting what she wanted. She’d finally found somebody who could give her what she wanted, and she was only getting started! 


	5. On the fifth day of Smutmass

On the fifth day of Smutmass, Spectre wrote about: Liara’s Public Show  
[Aria and anal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/39996894)  
[Jack’s dirty 3-Way](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39951561&t=ODg3NzBlNWQxMWZjMTQwYjI1OGQzZjZiODk3ZTVmYWM2YjhiMTllYixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1)  
[Tali masturbating](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39906837&t=MGY5NzgxZWUzMDNmOGNjODQyMWJlYmFjN2RkMDVlZjMwZDA4YjdlZSxyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1)  
And [Princess](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39881685&t=NGNjNjM3NjllZjRmZmYxMzVlOTcwMWExYzcwZjFjNmJkMzUxMWY5YixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1) [Leia in an Ewok hut!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008&t=MzUzZDFjZGJmYzc0Y2QwZWIwZWQwODNiNWI3OWY0MzdlZjRjYTNmZiwxZTBkNWM1MGEwY2VlZWU3ODQ5YmY3MTJjZTUxZWJlNGIzYWY5ZThk)

* * *

 

 

The CIC was silent, blinking consoles unheeded and electronic status reports ignored. All eyes in the room were fixated on Liara as she walked through the suddenly still compartment. The attention embarrassed her, but she worked hard to keep it from showing. That was kinda the point of this after all. Liara wasn’t the most self confident person in the galaxy, and she’d decided to do something about that. The eyes of the crew tracked her as she stepped up onto the command platform. The dancer’s outfit she’d bought on Illium, the one that had seemed to do such a good job being sexy without too revealing, suddenly felt two sizes to small. But, there was nothing to do about it right now. Off in a corner she saw Shepard. The Commander gave her an encouraging smile and thumbs up. Liara drew in a calming breath, tried to ignore the audience, and started to dance.

 

There was no music for her to dance to, so the first few movements were clumsy and awkward as she tried to get into it. She fumbled her way through a hip roll, hands running nervously along the sides. Then one of the engineering crewmen started to cheer and clap his hands. She almost flinched at the noise, expecting it to be jeering, but it wasn’t. The cheers sounded supportive, and when she paid attention to it, the clapping had a rhythm to it. A few more of the crewers picked it up, some of them stamping in counterpoint. It was clumsy, but it was a beat, and Liara smiled. Her hips started to move more confidently, and the nervous hands slid more sensually over her body. Now everybody was in on the improvised music, and Liara smiled as they cheered her on. It was still a little embarrassing, but it was also nice. From their semi concealed corner, Shepard beamed at her and mimed unzipping something.

 

So much for the easy part. Liara drew her hands up her body, still doing her best to move in time to the loose beat. She fumbled with the latch for a few seconds, fingers finding the release. Then, with a click and a suddenness that surprised her, she found it, and the clap released. Fabric slithered down her body, fluttering off her hips to pool at her feet, and Liara found herself standing alone and naked in the center of the CIC. The crowd stilled, surprised into immobility for a few seconds. Those few seconds almost broke the spell. The weight of all those eyes seemed to crash back down on Liara, threatening to crush her beneath them. Then a deafening cheer broke through the silence. Engineer Daniels was one of the members of the crowd, almost bouncing up and down as she pumped her fist in a circle over her head and called out encouragements. That broke the spell. Suddenly everybody was cheering, and the stamping and clapping resumed. Liara smiled, squared her shoulders, and started dancing again. The rest of the show went well. And when Shepard finally stepped forward and escorted her off the improvised stage, Liara was practically glowing. Shepard pulled her into their arms, and kissed her in front of everybody before escorting her out of the CIC. Liara was grateful for that. She wasn’t quite sure she was ready to let everybody watch what came next. Not yet.


	6. On the Sixth day of Smutmass

On the sixth day of Smutmass, Spectre wrote about: Supergirl a-peeping

[Liara’s Public Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/40045317)  
[Aria and anal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/39996894)  
[Jack’s dirty 3-Way](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39951561&t=ODg3NzBlNWQxMWZjMTQwYjI1OGQzZjZiODk3ZTVmYWM2YjhiMTllYixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1)  
[Tali masturbating](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39906837&t=MGY5NzgxZWUzMDNmOGNjODQyMWJlYmFjN2RkMDVlZjMwZDA4YjdlZSxyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1)  
And [Princess](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39881685&t=NGNjNjM3NjllZjRmZmYxMzVlOTcwMWExYzcwZjFjNmJkMzUxMWY5YixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1) [Leia in an Ewok hut!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008&t=MzUzZDFjZGJmYzc0Y2QwZWIwZWQwODNiNWI3OWY0MzdlZjRjYTNmZiwxZTBkNWM1MGEwY2VlZWU3ODQ5YmY3MTJjZTUxZWJlNGIzYWY5ZThk)

* * *

 

 

Kara hadn’t meant to do it. Not that at first anyway. If you spent your days flying around metropolis like National City, it was inevitable you’d run across a somebody doing something private eventually. That first time it was a couple on the balcony of a highrise apartment. She’d just been flying around, doing her job, and had almost blown right past them. But, it had been a quiet night, and the woman’s cries had sounded kinda like a screams, so she’d investigated. It hadn’t been a scream, not of the kind she was supposed to be looking out for anyway. She’d whipped around the corner of the apartment building, expecting to find somebody falling to their death or maybe stopping a home invasion. Instead, she’d almost flown right into the middle of some young couple’s romantic evening. He’d been on his knees, head buried between her legs as she leaned languidly against the railing. Her eyes were closed, and he was, um, busy, so she was able to avoid being spotted. Like a good hero, she’d bailed immediately, but the memory had refused to leave her alone. 

 

The next one had been a few days later. Again, she’d responded to what she thoughts were sounds of distress, and she’d been partially right. The sounds had been coming from another apartment, this one with a partially open window. She’d almost smashed her way into the room before she realized what was happening with that one. A lanky young man with long blonde hair was slowly sliding down on a dildo they’d attached to the floor. They were moaning as they did, and those were the sound she’d responded to. This time time it took her almost half a minute to pull herself away. And that’s how it went. Every few nights she’d find some couple, or solo individual doing something private and erotic, and each time she stayed just a little bit longer. Until she was here, doing what she was doing now. 

 

Kara played her fingers in an insistent circle beneath her skirt. She’d already been so close once tonight, scratching her secret itch as she’d hovered outside a window. Inside, an older man was scratching his own itch, masturbating to a porno he’d turned on so loud she didn’t need superhearing to catch every cheesy line. She’d almost cum, been right on the brink --- until some idiot had to go and try to rob a bank. They’d tried to outrun her on a motorcycle, leading her on chase through several blocks before she got tired of it and broke a few windows accelerating to cut them off. She’d dropped them off at the closest police station, but by then she’d lost it. She’d had to fly around for almost an hour before she found another opportunity to get what she wanted. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t stoop so low as to use her x-ray vision, but super hearing was almost as good for finding what she was looking for. She’d gotten good at picking out the sounds of moans and the slap of flesh. Now she hovered closer, guiltily wanting to catch a peek of at the couple that was unknowingly helping her get off. Her fingers slipped under the edge of her panties, the direct touch on her clit setting the last couple of dominoes in place for the fall. She just needed that peek…

 

The window was open, and a little surreptitious super breath moved the curtains out of the way just as the building pressure peeked. Inside the room the couple was really going at it. She was on her hands and knees on the bed, moaning lewdly as her partner squatted behind her and pumped his hips for all he was worth. That sight was all she needed to send her spiraling over the edge. Even as she came though, as the wave pleasure was sweeping through her and sending her drifting into a blissful haze, one thought surfed on the front of that wave, nagging at her. Had the woman really been wearing a red cape and skirt?


	7. On the Seventh day of smutmass

_On the seventh day of smutmass, Spectre wrote about: Padme giving a blowjob_   
_Supergirl a-peeping_   
_Liara’s Public Show_   
_Aria and anal_   
_Jack’s dirty 3-Way_   
_Tali masturbating_   
_And Princess Leia in an Ewok hut!_

* * *

 

Growing up a slave on Tatooine, then being taken in by the Jedi, Anakin had some fairly extensive gaps in his education. Most of them didn’t hinder him too often, but when they did, it was usually embarrassing. Like now. He and Padme had been been married on a few hours before, and when she’d led him back to their bedroom, he’d suddenly realized just how little he actually know about what happened between a married couple. He knew the basics of course, knew the mechanics you could say, but the intricacies were totally lost on him. The best he had were hushed rumors shared among padawan’s when they didn’t think their masters could hear them. As Padme slipped to her knees and planted a soft kiss on his erect dick, he realized those rumors had fallen drastically short of the reality.

Padme’s education had been much more extensive. Naboo had a first rate sex education system and she’d been a very dedicated student. She’d also been around other students, and while her own teenage years hadn’t been as wild or free as some of her friends, she knew very what came next, and she was prepared to give her new husband a crash course in everything he’d missed. The first kiss turned into two, turned into three, and then she was showing his head and shaft with kisses. Padme didn’t actually have a lot of experience with this sort of thing, but he didn’t know that, and he moaned in unbridled pleasure as she worked. That urged her on. Her lips slipped around his head, sucking on it as she started to stroke her fingers along his shaft. That got an even more enthusiastic moan. She pushed deeper, taking more of him into her mouth until she could kiss her own fingers around his shaft. Then she pulled back, sucking hard and dragging her fingers with her mouth. When she reached his head, she looked up at him. His eyes met her, and she smiled, lips still wrapped around his cock.

The flood of cum that rushed out of him at that took both of them by surprise, and Padme jerked her head back in startled reflex. More of the thick jizz squirted out onto her lips and splashed down her chin. For a few seconds neither of them said a word. Then Anakin’s face turned bright red, and Padme started laughing. He fumbled an apology and she assured him it was ok. Grabbing a towel from nearby she whipped herself off. Then, with a gentle push she sat him down on the bed and positioned herself on top of him. It was time for the next lesson. 


	8. On the Eight day of Smutmass

_On the eighth day of smutmass, Spectre wrote about: Kelly covered in cum_   
_[Padme giving a blowjob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/40123907) _   
_[Supergirl a-peeping ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/40089206#workskin)_   
_[Liara’s Public Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/40045317) _   
_[Aria and anal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/39996894) _   
_[Jack’s dirty 3-Way](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39951561&t=ODg3NzBlNWQxMWZjMTQwYjI1OGQzZjZiODk3ZTVmYWM2YjhiMTllYixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1) _   
_[Tali masturbating](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39906837&t=MGY5NzgxZWUzMDNmOGNjODQyMWJlYmFjN2RkMDVlZjMwZDA4YjdlZSxyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1) _   
_And[Princess](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39881685&t=NGNjNjM3NjllZjRmZmYxMzVlOTcwMWExYzcwZjFjNmJkMzUxMWY5YixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1) [Leia in an Ewok hut!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008&t=MzUzZDFjZGJmYzc0Y2QwZWIwZWQwODNiNWI3OWY0MzdlZjRjYTNmZiwxZTBkNWM1MGEwY2VlZWU3ODQ5YmY3MTJjZTUxZWJlNGIzYWY5ZThk) _

 

* * *

 

Keeping the crew of the _Normandy_ functioning at peak performance was not a trivial task. As the ships in house therapist, Kelly knew that better that most. Nobody on the crew was second best in their fields, which meant dealing with a lot of inflated egos. And that didn’t even take into account the part where they all almost died every couple of days as Shepard took them into one insanely dangerous situation after another. She’d done a lot things that didn’t usually fall under the therapist’s umbrella to keep everybody at their best. Over the course of her time on the ship she’d learned three different alien card games, two traditional folk dances, more astrophysics than she’d ever expected to know, and even spent one memorable night playing board games with the engineering crew. By far the most outrageous thing though were these weekly group sessions.

 

They were as much for her mental health as the stress relief of the crew, but that was ok, she knew how much they helped the crew too. Kelly crouched in the middle of the cargo bay surrounded by a group of crewmen. Most of them were men, but there were a couple of women. Kelly was totally naked. She’d tried doing this while clothed, but cleaning the uniform after turned out to be too much of a hassle. The rest of the crew was in various states of undress, most of them just as much was needed, two of the women were topless though, and one guy had stripped all the way down to the skin. All of the men had their cocks out though. Kelly’s hands were always full, jerking, stroking rubbing. She made sure they all got her attention, never taking too long on a single person, switching it up every few moments. Her mouth was almost constantly busy too, kissing, licking, sucking, urging all of them towards the grand finale. The other women helped, stroking the people she wasn’t with, or adding urging their fellows on. Whenever she didn’t have a cock in her mouth though, Kelly’s mouth was still working. Salacious and lewd comments and observations rolled off her tongue, compliment them, begging them, pleading for their cum. That was the point of this afterall. The entire effort was a group relaxation exercise and she knew just how to run it.

 

It didn’t take long for the first of the men to cum. She was stroking him at the time, cooing to him about how big and strong his cock was when the first spurt shot out to get lost in her hair. She surged forward, licking and slurping at his head as he spasmed and groaned. It wasn’t the most impressive load, but it painted her lips and chin in gooey warmth, and it was just what the other guys needed to blow their own loads. The next one hit her in the back of her head before she even knew it was coming, then she was bombarded from all sides. Thick streamers of cum rained down on her, splashing over her face, mixing in her hair, and coating her neck, shoulders and breasts. Opening her mouth, she caught some of it and gargled, letting it bubble back up out over her lips to run down her chin. One of the guys tangled his fingers in her hair and dragged her over to himself to smear his cock around the mess on her face. She kissed his cock, slobbing some other guy’s cum all over his length before being pulled in another direction to take another load on her tits. She didn’t let that stop her though, and even as she was passed around and around, she continued to stroke and tease, getting every last drop from each and every one of them. By the time the session ended, Kelly’s entire face and upper chest was soaked, cum literally dripping off of her to splash into the puddle around her. That was fine though, the cleaning drones would take care of it, and as she looked up at the smiling faces all around her, Kelly knew she’d done her job well.


	9. On the Ninth day of Smutmass

_On the ninth day of smutmass, Spectre wrote about: Samara all tied up_  
[ _Kelly covered in cum_  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/40186064)  
 _[Padme giving a blowjob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/40123907) _   
 _[Supergirl a-peeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/40089206#workskin)_    
 _[Liara’s Public Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/40045317) _   
 _[Aria and anal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969008/chapters/39996894) _   
 _[Jack’s dirty 3-Way](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39951561&t=ODg3NzBlNWQxMWZjMTQwYjI1OGQzZjZiODk3ZTVmYWM2YjhiMTllYixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1) _   
 _[Tali masturbating](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39906837&t=MGY5NzgxZWUzMDNmOGNjODQyMWJlYmFjN2RkMDVlZjMwZDA4YjdlZSxyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1) _   
 _And[Princess](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008%2Fchapters%2F39881685&t=NGNjNjM3NjllZjRmZmYxMzVlOTcwMWExYzcwZjFjNmJkMzUxMWY5YixyeDU3cVN5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AK15vk_k_VQe2hVtxn6Ze6g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustifiedmeans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181160725558%2Fon-the-fourth-day-of-smutmass&m=1) [Leia in an Ewok hut!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16969008&t=MzUzZDFjZGJmYzc0Y2QwZWIwZWQwODNiNWI3OWY0MzdlZjRjYTNmZiwxZTBkNWM1MGEwY2VlZWU3ODQ5YmY3MTJjZTUxZWJlNGIzYWY5ZThk) _  


 

* * *

 

Over a lifetime that had lasted most of a millennium, Samara had tried just about every kind of sex there was. She’d had her own species, all of the council species, even been with the semi-sentient tentacle plants of Weta Tao Fulcrum. Men, women, beasts, drones, she’d experimented with all of it. And over that time, she’d learned that her preferences ran in cycles. Every couple of decades her proclivities would change, and what had once interested her would become common and boring. Last decade it had been ass stuff, but now it was bondage. It was an old standby for her, and usually able to excite her a bit, but right now it really pushed her buttons. Struggling a little in her bonds she speculated that it might be the feigned helplessness that she was reacting to. It was a fun turn around from her actual life. The fact that she could snap the bonds with only a small effort of her biotics didn’t really detract from illusion if she didn’t let it. 

 

This partner had been fairly imaginative in the arrangement as well. The collar she wore was attached to a post by a short length of chain. Her wrists had been bound on either side of the post. Both of her legs were wrapped in intricate bands of leather that snaked down to connect to rings in the floor, leaving them spread wide open. The position floated on the edge of discomfort, dancing back and forth across it depending on how she held her weight. And she was shifting a lot. Her partner was good at this, and they knew how to make her wait for whatever was next, letting anticipation and Samara’s own imagination do their work for them. So far, they’d played with her, teasing her with vibrators, fingers, and mouth. At this point she was dripping with a mixture of lube and her own juices, fully involved in the play and hungrier for her climax than she’d been in almost a decade. 

 

A sharp stinging pain across one ass cheek was all the warning she got that her partner was ready for the next round, then strong fingers wrapped around her mouth, pushing the ball gag in it hard into her lips. They pulled back on her head, forcing her to arch her back, and when she was at the right angle, thrust themselves inside. They weren’t gentle about it either, thrusting deep into her in a single push. Samara cried out as they did, the sound muffled by fingers and gag, and her partner only chuckled. Then they started pumping, long heavy strokes that rammed them deep into her over and over again. Pussy juices and lube squelched and slid out around them, dripping down her leg and pattering on the floor. She wanted to fuck them back, to throw her hips against theirs, but every time she did, her partner spanked her. This was their moment, they reminded her, she’d signed up for this and she was theirs to use however they wanted. Her cries became panting moans, drool leaking out around the gag as her partner drove her onwards. She could feel the orgasm coming, feel it building around each pounding thrust and knew it would be massive. She wasn’t wrong. The hand slapping her ass stopped, fingers instead digging into one cheek as they pressed their thumb against her asshole. They spit on it then started to trace small circles as they pressed down on her. That was the last straw for Samara, and she came with bucking force, her entire body convulsing in response to the pleasure jolting through her. She strained at the restrains, trying to twist her body in accordance with that pleasure, but they held her firm, keeping her in her submissive position as her partner continued to pound her from behind. Samara’s scream of pleasure was lost against fingers and gag, the only sign of it a thin line of drool that rolled out the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Her partner laughed in triumph, mocking and congratulating her in the same breath as they continued their relentless pace, giving her no time to rest, already building her towards the next one. As they did, the scattered pieces of Samara’s focus got together enough to form a cohesive thought: She really hoped that this cycle lasted longer than the rest, because she wanted a lot more of this. 


End file.
